


【thesewt】求

by Hecateee



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecateee/pseuds/Hecateee
Summary: ★Newt前期有性别认识障碍★二战背景
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander





	1. Chapter 1

她很漂亮，是让他舍不得移开眼睛的那种。就像一朵玫瑰，娇艳又脆弱，让人不自觉地想去采撷摧毁。

这是Theseus看见她第一感受。

而且她的眼睛像极了自己早夭的弟弟，蓝灰色海洋一般望不到底，这让Theseus的视线不自觉停留在了那里。

或许是Theseus的眼神太过炽热，懂得察言观色的属下立刻就叫来了这里的负责人耳语几句，然后就开始给Theseus灌酒。毕竟才打赢一场恶战，指挥官贪杯也是人之常情。

没喝几杯Theseus就觉得晕晕乎乎的，他的酒量还是一如既往的差，他看周围的一切都像隔着一层雾。他伸出手，想抓住那朵玫瑰，即使她带刺。

再之后Theseus的记忆就只有零星的碎片。Theseus下属被扶上了楼，一打开门就发现端坐在床沿边上的是他的玫瑰，他想转身出门却发现门已经关上，跟在他身后的下属也不见踪影。他看见她的眼神里有着压抑的恐惧，眼角旁有沁出的几滴泪水，还有那局促不安的呼吸声。于是他安抚性地吻了上去，恰好落在那滴眼泪上。

生理性的欲望占据了上风，理智暂时搁浅，Theseus的眼里只剩下他的玫瑰。

散落在地上的衣服昭告着屋内发生的事情，昏暗的灯光和她身上的香味夺取了Theseus清醒的唯一可能。他醉得彻底，但他心甘情愿。

生物钟让Theseus一大清早就醒来，头痛欲裂的醉酒感受冲击着他的神经，周围的环境又让他想起昨晚不堪入目的画面。身旁的床榻冷冷清清，人早已离去，但他的衣服却被整整齐齐叠放在床边。

清晨的这里静悄悄的，Theseus环顾四周没有看见一个人。他迫不及待回到军营，找到了昨晚给他灌酒的下属:“昨晚那个女孩是谁？”

下官看他的眼神意味不明，用着严肃的语气说着令人尴尬的话:“报告指挥官，她可是那里最漂亮的姑娘，您还想要直接过去就能找到她，希望您今晚还有一个愉快的夜晚。至于名字，我也不知道。”

过于直白的话让Theseus感觉不适，他只是想找个机会去道歉，总归昨晚是他太过唐突。他摆了摆手示意下属出去，自己一个人坐在那里发呆。

终于熬到了中午，Theseus才有机会去找她。许是时间太早，这里只有几个无聊的士兵在喝酒，Theseus转了一圈也没看见他想找人。正走到门口准备离开时，和一个人撞了个满怀。熟悉的清淡香味扑鼻而来，Theseus思绪在这一瞬间被勾走。

“对不起。”两道声音同时响起。

Theseus低下头看向对方 才发现那是他朝思暮想的玫瑰。此时此刻，他才发现提前构思好的话一句都说不出口，无论怎么开口都显得过于唐突。

“昨晚……是我喝多了。”Theseus终于艰难地开了口，站在门口僵持下去也不是个办法。

显而易见她没想到Theseus会说出这样的话，她不敢抬头怕撞上他的视线，声音也微乎其微，尤其是最后一个单词:“长官，这本来就是我的工作。”

Theseus没想到她会这么说，空气变得厚重，气氛降到了冰点。周围士兵的嬉笑声不断提醒着Theseus他在哪里，只不过他不愿意承认。

“长官，如果你没有别的事情我就先进去了。”她打破了僵局，侧身想从Theseus旁过去。

“等等。”Theseus拉住了她的衣袖，他没想到自己会如此唐突，“可以告诉我你的名字吗？”

她只是低下头沉默不语，没有丝毫要开口的意味。

“这本书送给你，里面有我的名字，如果你有什么困难可以来找我。”Theseus把之前闲暇时翻开的医疗急救用书递了出去，军中能找到的书也只有这些了。他在下午还有个会议，不可能长时间耗在这里。

她怀里抱着那本书，看着远去的Theseus，突然开口说道:“Artemis，您可以叫我Artemis。”


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis.

Theseus自那一次之后对她念念不忘，他很奇怪自己会对一个人有那么深的执念，且忍不住把这个名字安置在心上。熟悉感总在他想起她时出现，然后薄雾又迅速将二人隔开，他只能如伸手探雾般去触碰她的世界。

长官的指令让Theseus暂时收起了对Artemis的心思，他草草折起自己仅凭印象给她画的素描，塞进了胸前的口袋里。他已经回到了前线，这些天要面临的那场硬仗才是他要面对的，其他的想法只能藏在角落。

天阴沉沉的，浓厚而又乌黑的云层暗示了今天不会有个好天气，雨总是快要下却又迟迟不来的样子，给本就肃杀的战场平添一丝绝望。Theseus的右眼皮从他走出营帐开始就跳个不停，他在心中暗暗祈祷，希望今天不要发生什么不好的事情。

敌军的飞机时不时从头顶飞过，派出去侦查的一波又一波士兵却迟迟未归。这不是一个好的兆头，至少从狙击手以及侦查方面而言。

中间崎岖不平的土地上躺着横七竖八的尸体，苍蝇围着他们发出令人心烦的“嗡嗡嗡”声音。有还在艰难爬动想要回到战壕的士兵，这是个不明智的选择，大家都知道他回不来，敌方狙击手也明白这一点，给他做了个了断。尚未干涸的血迹在他完全倒地的一瞬间沾染了黄沙，他旁边的尸体已经露出森森白骨，在腐肉上蠕动的白蛆和深色的军装形成了鲜明的对比。

不知在什么时候起，雨淅淅沥沥下个不停。壕沟里的血污不会因为几滴雨就被冲刷干净，它也不会带走每个人心底的痛苦，尤其这雨只下了一会儿便停了下来。

这种僵持已经持续了三四天，弹药并不充足，甚至也不会有后援，疲惫和绝望在每个士兵的脸上都可以看见。每个人都神经都时刻紧绷着，敌军在以这种轻松的方式消磨他们的意志。

Theseus接到的命令是拼死也要保住这条战线，即使在这种情况下希望近乎为零。他看着铺在桌子上的地图，疲惫地揉了揉太阳穴。

黑夜在慢慢降临，这意味着他们终于又熬过难耐的一天。不少士兵悄悄松了口气，三三两两围在一起吃上了为数不多的补给。Theseus站在一旁，拿出怀表轻轻摩挲上面的照片，他借着月光仔细看着照片上面的人，可惜在那场灾祸之后他们永远都不会再见面。抬头天上孤零零的月亮，他多想给月亮一个拥抱，然后和鲸一起落下。但是他不能，他还要守住这条战线，不仅仅是因为上级的命令，还有他身后仅剩下的那朵玫瑰。

没有人可以在战场上安稳地睡去，尤其是在战争一触即发的时候。敌军终于在次日黎明之际发起了攻击，刚刚才到破晓时分，太阳随着炮弹的轰鸣声升了起来，白惨惨的阳光让每个人都感觉到窒息。

过于密集的炮火声让Theseus短暂性耳鸣，他瞧着站在旁边的士兵在每一轮炮火轰炸时身体都在发颤，年龄左不过十六七岁的样子，本来是应该在学校里读书的时候。他叹了口气，这个时代就是这样，谁还有机会可以安稳度日呢？

援军，本应该在一天前就到来的援军，却迟迟不见。匮乏的弹药和补给让Theseus不知道他们究竟能撑到什么时候。每一分每一秒都像是上帝的恩赐，命运女神早就在暗中写好了每个人的结局。

敌军的第一轮进攻暂时结束，每个人都有了短暂喘息的机会。Theseus摇了摇头，根据汇报的情况来看，撑不到第二天中午，这片战线就要换了主人。

第二轮进攻来的猛烈又迅速，一个接着一个进来汇报的士兵都在等着他的下一步指示。

“报告指挥官，敌军火势太猛，我方死伤惨重。”

“报告指挥官，弹药快要用尽。”

“报告指挥官……”

Theseus摆了摆手示意不用再来报告，他掸了掸落在电话上的沙石，拨通了长官的电话，想得到下一步指令。如果援军不来，战败只是时间上的问题，撤退或许还能保全一小部分人的性命，即使他也不愿意这样做。

“再坚持坚持，援军马上就到。”电话那端的人无谓地安抚道。

炮弹的轰炸声过大，Theseus只能冲着电话喊:“弹药本来就不够，究竟还要守多长时间？”

“你……就要……”零星几个单词传过来后，再也没有任何声响。

“喂？喂？”Theseus焦躁地握着电话筒，耳边却只能听见“嘶啦”的电流声和轰鸣的炮火声。

突然闯入的士兵证实了他的猜想:“报告指挥官，电话线被切断了。”

大块大块的土砾从帐子顶端落了下来，电话筒被扔在了一边，只孤零零一条线挂在那里。最终Theseus拿着配枪走了出去，黄沙和鲜血充了满眼，受伤士兵的哀嚎声不绝于耳。

“按照备选计划布置。”Theseus吩咐下去，他接过了望远镜，想看看情况究竟如何。

“有炸弹！”身旁的士兵匆忙把Theseus拽到一旁。

炮火的冲击让Theseus倒在了一边，大大小小溅起的石砾砸在了他的身上。不少刚刚还在为这个国家战斗的士兵已经倒在了地上，严重的伤员被抬到了一旁，而只受了轻伤的拿起枪又回到了原位。

剩下的人已经不够再填补这个空缺，Theseus见状拾起身旁的枪就去了那个缺口。指挥官已经起不到什么作用了，在援军不来弹药耗尽的情况下，他只能遵守命令誓死守住这条战线。

战争总是无情的，炮弹再一次落在了这里。Theseus这次没有那么好运，没人能够把他及时拉到一边。冲击让他狠狠地摔倒在地，额头上留下的鲜血让他只能看见红红的一片，他努力地让手动起来想抓住离他不远的那把枪再站起来，却只是徒劳。

他要守住这条防线。

这是Theseus在昏倒前唯一能想到的一件事情，战线不远后的村庄就是她在的地方。低头不语的女孩好像又出现在了他的眼前，清淡的薄荷香再次蹿入鼻翼，他不能让他的玫瑰受伤。

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Theseus做了一个很长的梦。

梦的开始总是和乐融融，一家人最大的矛盾也就在于兄弟俩关系不太好，弟弟又总喜欢和一些小动物呆在一起却不热衷于正经学业。或许上帝在嫉妒人间的幸福生活，烈火如恶兽般吞噬了整幢房屋，自己只能眼睁睁地看着父亲和母亲被落下的横梁压住，最终他被烟雾熏得神志不清而不知在何时松开Newt的手让他落了个尸骨无存的下场，他那时候左不过也就四五岁，本应该在未来还有好长的一段路要走。

战争总是应时而来，命运把Theseus推向了军队，他除了这条路无路可走。一次又一次的胜利让他站到了指挥官的位置，但对未来的迷茫总是席卷着内心的空虚。Artemis闯进了Theseus的生活，他突然找到了战后继续生活下去的理由。她酷似Newt的长相总是让Theseus觉得这是上帝的又一份馈赠，让他满心无处安放的愧疚有个宣泄的口子。

蜡烛被吹灭，轻轻提起的裙摆，主动拥进Theseus的怀里，解掉繁冗军装的扣子，她做的每一件事情都是如此熟练。她围在脖颈上的丝巾总有淡淡的薄荷清香，这让本就晕晕乎乎的Theseus彻底醉了。在月光里，他们产生交集的那个夜晚变得清晰又朦胧。

“Artemis，Artemis，Artemis……”

刺眼的灯光让Theseus即使睁开眼也只能看见白茫茫的一片，血腥气混合着消毒水的味道让他意识到自己身在何处。或许是麻药的作用，他想抬起手来却只能让手指微弱地动起来。

“Oh sir，放心好了你身上的问题不大，只是有些碎弹片在身体里，不过已经被即使取出了。再加上轻微的脑震荡，你可能有段时间回不了战场了。”护士即使地发现了Theseus已经醒了过来，她像突然想起什么一样:“还有你梦里一直在念叨的名字，她下午应该会过来。”

Theseus只能僵硬地扯起嘴角听着眼前的护士在喋喋不休，这是他现在唯一能做出的动作。Artemis会在这里完全处于他的意料之外，不过那真的会是他的Artemis吗？

“她平时不怎么爱说话，但是这里的伤员都很喜欢她，即使她在照顾他们的时候总感觉像是在对待受伤的动物。不过她在安抚睡梦中的你的时候，可是格外贴心。”护士继续说着，“忘了自我介绍了，你可以叫我Leta，有需要帮忙的时候记得叫我，我要先去给别的士兵换药了。”

Theseus终于坐了起来，他想要出去走走，其他尚未得到救治士兵的痛苦哀嚎如利剑般戳着他的耳膜。情况比他想象中的局面要好很多，至少没有在醒来的时候发现身体缺少的某个部件，然后拿着可怜的维多利亚十字勋章度过余生。

医院的后面有个不错的花园，好在伤员没有多到需要把这片花园拆掉，然后搭起救护棚再摆满医疗设备。Theseus找个了长椅坐在那里，他要想想伤好之后该怎么办。伦敦的那处住宅好久没回去过了，但一回去肯定又少不了一堆人来登门拜访，他不喜欢应付这些人。

“你怎么在这里？我找你好长时间了，刚做完手术不宜在外面长时间吹风。”Leta坐在了Theseus旁边，“对了，Artemis来了，我带你去找她。”

Theseus慢慢地站了起来，医院让他的反应变得迟缓，Leta自然而然地牵起了他的手。走回去的这段路途好像比来时漫长，Leta也没有主动再和Theseus攀谈。

夏天的风迷住了Theseus的双眼，他眯起眼睛看向不远处的树下，Artemis穿的不再是他第一次看见她时那身缀着复杂花饰的长裙。纤细修长的脖颈依旧被丝巾遮住，简单的短袖衬衫配上纯白底色的碎花短裙，露出的小腿惹人遐想。

“Artemis！”Leta小跑过去抱住了她，在她的脸颊上狠狠地亲了一大口，对她眨了眨眼睛，“我先去照顾伤员啦，你们俩慢慢聊。”

一如他们第二次见面时一样，长时间的沉默是不可避免的。她只是低着头，不知道在看什么。Theseus不敢直视她的蓝灰色眼睛，只好把视线转移到鼻翼两侧的可爱小雀斑上。

“你怎么会在这里？”Theseus刚说出这句话就有些后悔，这可不是一个好的聊天开头。

“在您离开之后的几天我就到了这里，说起来要感谢您送给我的那本小册子，让我来到这里之后不是那么一无是处。”Artemis脸上露出的浅浅的笑容，还带着让Theseus烦躁的疏离。

“或许我们的关系可以更进一步，我的意思是不怎么生疏，你可以直接叫我Theseus。”

“但是这只是我们的第三次见面。”Artemis下意识想要躲藏起来，她摸不透身旁这位看似温柔的长官的真正脾性。

“过几天可以邀请你共进晚餐吗？希望你不会觉得太过唐突，我只是想感谢一下我在昏睡期间你对我的照顾，我有听Leta说起。”Theseus的手心渗出了一层薄汗，他害怕Artemis会毫不犹豫地拒绝他。

Artemis对眼前这个男人的情感有些复杂，她在看见他的第一眼心底就有一股莫名的亲切感破土而出，但是与他越来越熟悉的同时就开始担心他会知道自己的真实情况。不过此时此刻显然是欢喜让她冲昏了头脑，她毫不犹豫地答应了他的请求:“这周日怎么样？不过我可能会迟到一会儿，你知道的，白天我还要在这里帮忙。”

“我可以去接你，方便把你的住址告诉我吗？”

“我在这里有个认识的朋友，她叫Tina，战乱让她从美国来到了这里。我在这里的这段时间，还要感谢她的收留。”Artemis抽出了她放在胸前的方巾，在上面写下了地址。

Theseus接过那块方巾，熟悉的薄荷香一如既往地扰乱他的神智:“这可不是一个好主意，我可能不能把它恢复原样然后再送到你的手中。”

“只是一块方巾而已。”Artemis看了看时间，“我该离开了，Leta一个人可忙不过来。”

“希望你可以再留给我一分钟。”Theseus从口袋里拿出了他之前画的素描，“这是我仅凭记忆画的，而且沾上了一点点血迹，可能不是一个很好的礼物。”

“我很喜欢，谢谢你的礼物。”Artemis靠近Theseus几分，在他的脸上留下一个吻，然后立刻转身逃走，这可能是她最近做的最荒唐的一件事情。

Theseus愣在原地，直到Artemis转身离去他还没有反应过来。哦亲爱的上帝，今天是他这个倒霉蛋的幸运日吗？

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★Newt前期有性别认识障碍  
> ★二战背景有虚构

医院的日子不算太难熬，Theseus伤的不太严重，只呆了几天便出了院。伦敦的住宅由于长期无人居住已经蒙上了一层灰，一批又一批的来访者让他感觉应接不暇。等到人潮尽数散去，偌大的房子里只空剩下他一个人时，蚀骨的寂寞由内而外的侵蚀着他内心的净土。

周日的下午Theseus才终于偷来了片刻清闲，取来了准备送给Artemis的礼物。经过一番细心包装之后，才放心带上了买好的玫瑰出门。

住址并不难找，Theseus敲开门后发现是张不认识的面孔，对方在把他迎进屋内后，转头向里屋喊了一句:“Artemis，找你的人来了，我先去倒杯茶。”

“哒哒哒”的脚步声从楼梯传来，Theseus忍不住抱着那束玫瑰走了过去:“鲜花衬美人，它很适合你。”

Artemis接过了那束玫瑰，不知道是玫瑰太过娇艳的映衬，还是天气太热，她的脸颊两边染上了可疑的红晕:“我先去换身衣服，马上就出来。”

“这是今晚为你准备的礼物。”Theseus拉住了她，一直背在后面的左手终于拿了出来，“不拆开来看看？”

解开丝带和层层的包装，里面的礼服终于露了出来，袖口处绣着Artemis感觉在哪里见过的徽印，旁边还有一个大写的A。这不是她应该承受的礼物，里面的深层意味让她会对这段不会有未来的露水情缘过分上心。

“不要担心，这只是一份普通礼物。”Artemis的迟疑让Theseus觉得自己还要在这条路上走很长时间，“你知道那些餐厅的规矩，只是可能有一点点不合身。”

Artemis的笑容有些勉强，多亏了Tina及时端来了几杯茶暂停了他们之间的沉默。

Theseus试探性勾上了Artemis的小指，指尖传来的温润触感让他忘乎所以。中间的距离再不断缩进，由仅缠绕的小指变成了十指相扣，两人有一搭没一搭地聊着，很快就到达了目的地。

菜单上的餐点在吸引人这一点可对不起它的招牌和口碑，Theseus随意翻阅着这份精致的菜单。好在餐前小点的口味还不错，让这场约会不那么尴尬。

Theseus及时地发现了Artemis的不自在:“看来这个地方对于你来说可不是一种享受。”

“正式的礼服和必要的礼仪，在过去的十几年我可没有接触过。”Artemis恹恹地用刀戳了戳眼前那盘价格不菲的餐点，“或许在泰晤士河旁边那家老板总是骂骂咧咧的餐厅里和你共进晚餐我会更自在一点儿。”

“我认为你会很适合这里，毕竟那些自觉是lady的小姐们都很喜欢的的地方。”Theseus正了正胸前的领带，“其实我也不是很喜欢，总感觉拘束太多了。”

Artemis放下了手里的刀叉，撩起了耳旁的碎发站了起来:“要不然和我一起随便走走？”

“悉听尊便。”Theseus主动牵起了Artemis的手，发现对方没有拒绝之意后便更握紧几分。

月亮正当空中，落下了树影斑驳。Artemis的脚步格外轻快，风带起了轻飘飘的衣摆微微动，空气中只剩下因小跑而产生喘息声。Theseus第一次这样穿越过伦敦的街巷，这好像不是他认识的那个伦敦，熟悉而又陌生如蒙上了一层厚厚的面纱，就像他对Artemis的感觉一样。

鞋子被拎在手里，Artemis坐在了岸边，她回头望向Theseus，小声地招呼着他过来:“快过来，现在没有别人，不会被发现的。”

Theseus脱下了西装外套搭在了Artemis身上，然后立刻坐在了她的旁边:“你经常在晚上来这里吗？轻车熟路并且完全避开了嘈杂喧闹的地方，这样的好去处可不好找。”

“之前在这附近捡到了一只受伤的母猫，它领着我过来让我替她照顾那一窝小猫。”

“你和我的母亲很像，记忆中她总是照顾着各种各样我没见过的动物。”

Artemis歪着头望向Theseus，他透过她蓝灰色的眼睛甚至可以看见天上的星辰。亵渎神灵的念头在他的脑海里逐步生根发芽，不过行为总是比想法要快一步，Theseus轻轻吻了上去，像对待稀世珍宝一般。他抬手想解开丝巾，却明显感受到Artemis身体一僵，怕是由于自己的过分唐突而导致，Theseus匆匆收回了手，不慎勾开了本就系的不太紧的丝巾。

“Artemis？”Theseus的目光落在了她雪白的脖颈上，或许此时此刻用“她”已经不太准确。

“他们喜欢我这样。”Artemis顿了顿，脚尖轻轻在水里拨了几下，“漂亮的‘女孩’总能让他们产生欲望。”

夏季的晚风裹挟着清凉吹来，偶尔有几声短暂而又尖锐的蝉鸣让这寂静不会过分尴尬。

“Mr.Scamander，我想我们都需要一段时间来接受我真正的样子。”Artemis打破了沉默，他拾起飘落在水上的丝巾，偏过头对Theseus笑了笑。

Theseus坐在那里没有任何回应，刚刚知晓的一切对于他来说信息量太大，Artemis在什么时候离开他也不清楚。再抬头时，天上只有厚重的层层云朵。

TBC.


End file.
